


Shiner

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dream Pack, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is gonna suck." </p><p>None of the boys did anything to argue. Kavinsky was right. The start of the schoolyear was a low point for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiner

"This is gonna _suck_."

 

None of the boys did anything to argue. Kavinsky was right. The start of the schoolyear was a low point for all of them.

 

" _But_." It sounded like a declaration all its own. "I know how to make it suck a li'l less."

 

"How do you plan to do that, exactly?" The first objection came from Jiang, sprawled out on the soft grass just off the edge of the Aglionby parking lot.

 

"Simple." From his spot on the roof of the Mitsubishi, a king on his makeshift throne, K swished the contents of a plastic water bottle. "I'm gonna stay hydrated."

 

Perched with Prokopenko on the Mitsu's hood, Swan asked, incredulous, " _Water_?"

 

" _Moonshine_." Unscrewing the cap from the bottle and taking a long swig, Kavinsky winced. "Shit's strong, too, but it's got no smell." Returning the cap, he tossed the bottle down along the windshield, where it landed between Proko and Swan.

 

Swan opened it again, sniffing before taking a sip. His grimace was a precious thing, and he soon passed the bottle down to Skov.

 

K's smirk was wild when he said, "No one'll even know."

 

"There's a buncha bottles in the trunk," Prokopenko added. "One for each of us."

 

" _How generous_."

 

Ignoring Jiang's jibe, Swan said, "Y'know, I don't think I've ever _seen you_ drink water..."

 

 _No one had, actually_.

 

Sitting on the Mitsubishi's bumper, sounding strangely concerned, Skov asked, "How are you still alive?"

 

The sun glinted off Kavinsky's sunglasses when he pushed them up into his hair, smirking and saying, as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world, " _Luck_."

**Author's Note:**

> K's coping mechanisms are not healthy. Love him to death, but this boy was so desperately in need of help. Poor thing. 
> 
> Anyway, this was a request on Tumblr for the pack on their first day of school, and it turned into more angst. That's all I seem to be capable of writing lately. Someone give me a happy dream pack prompt! 
> 
> I'm called pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :)


End file.
